


Innuendos

by bloody_inspired_A5



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Anal Sex, Brenda knows lol, Cheeky Minho, Cocky Minho, Flustered Thomas, Goddammit Minho, Humiliation, Innuendo, M/M, Marking, Oblivious Teresa, Slight Dirty Talk, embarrassed thomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:50:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6240067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloody_inspired_A5/pseuds/bloody_inspired_A5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho takes his beloved boyfriend Thomas out on a date/day-out-with-Minho, and basically while Thomas tries to have a normal day, horny Minho be's himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Book Shop

"C'mon, babe! It'll be fun!" Minho had said.

"It's a good idea, I make good ideas!" Minho had said.

Oh how Thomas despised how easily he gave into Minho's ideas.

In all honesty, it wasn't entirely Thomas' fault for giving into Minho, I mean, the Asian  _was_ and always  _is_ extremely persuasive.

Especially when he's positioned himself right behind you, arms wrapped around your waist while nibbling, licking and whispering seductively in your ear.

Yep. Thomas' hated persuasive Minho.

Particularly for the position he was in now.

—•—

Thomas was in his favourite book shop, 'Eason', the place Minho always brought him whenever they went out because it always made Thomas happy.  _That_ was how Minho seduced his prey.

The brown-haired boy browsed the book-filled shelves with awe etched all over his face. This was partly one of the reasons Minho loved bringing Thomas here. It filled Minho with joy to see Thomas so happy.

But, as mentioned before, this was partly  _one_ of the reasons Minho brought him here.

Thomas picked up one of the 'Game of Thrones' books and flicked through it. Minho was aware of the television series, but the only thing he knew about the books was that they were very,  _very_ long.

The older boy, with a cheeky grin plastered on his face, leaned over Thomas' shoulder and ghosted his lips at the shell of his ear. He felt his boyfriend shiver and watched a lovely shade of red appear on his face. It made Minho's grin only widen more.

" _Babe_.." Minho whispered in a sing-song voice into Thomas' ear.

"It seems as though you like big, long books," he continued, trying to hold in laughter at Thomas' expression. "How about I show you something else  _big_ and  _long_ when we get back home?"

The squeak that exited Thomas' mouth was literally music to the Asian's ears. Thomas spun around to face Minho and look at him with an expression that read, 'We're in  **public**!!!!'

Public? Hah, that word was all but meaningless to Minho.

He could embarrass his boyfriend wherever he deemed suitable.

And it seemed that there were going to be a lot of places Minho deemed suitable to embarrass his boyfriend today.

 


	2. Art Gallery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damn Minho! Back at it again with the embarrassing innuendoes!

So Thomas had decided, after the  _little_ incident in the book shop, that it'd be a good idea to visit the Art Gallery because Thomas was an art student, and well, Minho didn't particularly mind. A Gallery seemed like a  _very_ good place to make Thomas' adorable face go red.

In fact, Minho couldn't wait.

—•—

"Oh  _wow_ , Minho!" Thomas had gasped as soon as they entered the extremely large building. "Look!"

Minho glanced in the direction Thomas was excitedly pointing to and spotted a pretty impressive statue of a naked male. Minho whistled to show his appreciation as he walked up to it with his lover, with whom he was hand-in-hand.

Thomas stared at the statue with a face full of fascination and wonder. Minho couldn't blame him really, I mean, you'd have to be a goddamn miracle-worker to create something as finely sculpted as the nude male.

Though as understanding as Minho was in this situation, it  _definitely_ didn't mean Minho wasn't going to be himself and as always, have a little  _fun_.

Unfortunately for Thomas, Minho's fun mainly consisted of Thomas' embarrassment.

"Hey Baby, if you wanted to stare at a guy's naked body  _that_ much..." Minho started, grinning as he watched an _adorable_ look of confusion spread across Thomas' face already. "...We could always head back home where I can show you a  _real_ naked guy."

**Operation; Make Thomas' Face Go Bright Red : Complete**

" _M-Minho!_ " Thomas whispered in a high-pitched voice, making Minho's smirk only widen. 

"Y-... You..... c-can't.. s-say  _t-..hat_!" 

"Why not? C'mon, I mean you're staring at that inanimate object like it's incomparable, I mean he hasn't even got a big di—"

The brunette had squeaked and jumped up to put his hand around Minho's mouth before he could finish his  _very_ predictable sentence.

" _P-Please_ Minho, there are people around us, someone could hear!" Thomas whined, but kept his voice quiet.

"You didn't let that bother you when we were in that club's bathroom the other night and I fucked you against the wa—"

Minho's mouth was yet again covered by the younger boy as he let out a strung-out whine of Minho's name.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> (I absolutely hate myself for that goddamn chapter summary)  
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated! 
> 
> I'm thinking of adding smut next chapter! Yay!   
> (Please be gentle with me though, I'm not too experienced in that area)


	3. Public Bathroom Innuendo (Heh)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As soon as the two entered the bathroom, Thomas realised he'd fallen into a trap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut.  
> 1/2 of this chapter is just smut.  
> I'm going to hell.

This was all Minho's fault.

Sure, mostly  _everything_ is always Minho's fault, but this just wasn't fair on Thomas' part.

All his goddamn fault.

—•—

The two lovers walked down the street away from the art gallery, the taller, more toned, Asian boy wore a cheeky grin while his buff arm was wrapped around the shorter, paler boy, his boyfriend, who wore a pretty pissed expression.

"That was hilarious," Minho chuckled, giving his boyfriend's hip a little, encouraging squeeze.

Thomas never dropped his scowl. " _No_ , Minho, that was  _not_ funny," he huffed. "There is nothing funny about being kicked out of an art gallery because of  _your...._ words!" 

Minho's grin only grew and he shook his head playfully. "No, no Tommyboy," he said. "We were kicked out because of  _your_ reaction to my 'words'."

 _Damn him..._ Thomas thought.

—•—

They continued walking to the park when Minho suddenly stopped.

Thomas looked up at him.

"What is it?" he asked curiously, his big brown eyes staring into Minho's.

 _So cute_ Minho thought.  _I can't hold back any longer._

"I.. uh, need to go to the bathroom," he said, pulling Thomas along with him towards the public bathrooms. "Need to get somethin' outta my system."

Thomas just nodded and followed Minho.

—•—

As soon as the two entered the bathroom, Thomas realised he'd fallen into a trap.

He gasped as he was shoved into one of the cubicles by Minho, though the gasp immediately turned into a moan as his Asian boyfriend began to attack his neck with kisses and bites, marking Thomas as his.

"N-..Nyaahh! M-Min... a-.. are you... Fuck! Are y-you serious right n-now?!" Thomas stammered, his head thrown back against the wall as Minho continued marking his neck up.

Minho leaned back so he could capture Thomas' lips in a ridiculously sloppy kiss, before chuckling. "What? I said I needed to get something outta my system, didn't I?"

_Oh you bastard..._

Without a response from Thomas forbidding him to go any further, Minho smirked and continued kissing his lover's sinfully soft lips he always found himself addicted to.

Minho then let his hands wander down Thomas' clothed chest, feeling smug once he felt Thomas shiver and his nipples harden under the material of his shirt. When his hands reached the brim of Thomas' shirt, almost within the blink of an eye, he whipped it up and over Thomas' head. 

Thomas, feeling way too exposed, let his own hands meet the brim Minho's shirt and tugged at it as if it offended him deeply. Minho smirked to himself because of two reasons;

One; Thomas wanted to see Minho with less clothes,

Two; Thomas had given in to what Minho wanted.

"Off..." Thomas murmured, the lust evident in his voice.

Never one to deny his boyfriend what they both wanted, Minho whipped off his own shirt and allowed Thomas to admire his toned body. 

"I-.. I need you, Min..." Thomas whined, now not giving a shit that they were in a public bathroom. Minho was in front of him,  _shirtless_.

—•—

"Ah! P-.. Please! Min! I-.. I'm ready! I need your cock, please!" 

Minho already had Thomas' legs wrapped around his waist while he had three fingers inside of him, curling them, searching for his prostate which he hadn't yet found.

"Mmm, I don't know, baby, I don't think you want it that much.." Minho sighed, though the side of his mouth was curled a little in amusement. He wanted to hear Thomas begging for him.

" _No!_ Please, I want it, I want  _you_!" Thomas whined, his arms around Minho's shoulders, pulling him as close as possible. That was always the most important thing to Thomas.

Having Minho close to him at all times.

Minho put on an always stunning smile and joined Thomas' lips with his own. Thomas released many noises as his lower lip was nipped and sucked at. He didn't know how much more of Minho's teasing he could handle.

Before the brunette had a chance to beg his boyfriend yet again for what he so desperately needed, Minho removed his fingers from his hole, earning a whine at the loss, and lined his erection up with the younger boy.

"One more time, baby, lemme hear you beg for me once more," Minho murmured hotly into Thomas' ear, also taking the opportunity to lick the shell of it while he was there.

"P-Please... Min,  _please_ I need you to f-fuck me!" the younger boy's voice cried out.

With a seamlessly everlasting smirk on his face, Minho obliged and thrust in right away, releasing a groan at the sudden wet, tight, glorious heat around his cock. Thomas responded with his own desperate whimpery moan of relief. His boyfriend's noise only doubled Minho's own pleasure.

As cocky, smug and egotistical as Minho seemed, he honestly never felt fully satisfied unless Thomas was feeling pleasure. Hearing the younger boy's noises of delight made Minho feel fulfilled as his boyfriend.

"H-.. Ah! M-Min, s'good...  _Sooo_ good!" Thomas was panting as he was lifted up before dropped back down onto Minho's length. He'd completely forgotten about the fact that they were in a public bathroom and could be walked in on at any time. But Minho hadn't forgotten, and being the brat that he was, he felt obligated to remind Thomas.

"Mmm... you should hear yourself, Tommyboy," he murmured seductively, breaths heavy in Thomas' ear. "Moaning like a shuckin' slut... anybody could walk in and hear you... so  _shameless,_ baby boy."

An oh so famous grin spread across Minho's face once he felt Thomas shiver from arousal and once a pretty pink colour appeared on his face due to embarrassment. Minho loved humiliating Thomas for two reasons.

1; Thomas' reactions,

2; He knew Thomas secretly loved it too.

Wanting more noises from his lover, Minho thrust up deep into Thomas, unknowingly immediately hitting the boy's prostate.

Thomas fucking  _wailed_ aloud, head tipped right back, showing off his barred neck covered in marks of claim from his boyfriend, who was thrusting even faster now.

"Hah.... Hah... That's m'good boy," Minho panted, his thusts becoming a lot sloppier as he neared his climax.

 _No, no.. I refuse to cum first.._ Minho said in his mind, and before he knew it, he had his own hand wrapped around Thomas' leaking erection and was stroking him in time with his erratic thrusts, bringing Thomas to the edge first.

"Gaah!! I-.. I can't! I-I'm gonna.... g-.. gonna!" 

Thomas came with an extremely desperate shriek, his back arching and toes curling as his cum splattered against his torso. Minho groaned when Thomas clenched tightly around his cock, and suddenly he was coming too.

He filled Thomas right up with his cum, still holding on tightly to his boyfriend. They both panted, trying to recover from the aftermath of their orgasms. 

—•—

Hand in hand, Teresa led Brenda down the street to their favourite restaurant. It'd been awhile since she'd brought her beloved girlfriend out, so they wanted to do something nice.

Brenda, the shorter of both of them, was talking about how her dad, Jorge, was coming over for Christmas and that it'd been ages since she'd last seen him, when suddenly she spotted two of their friends, Minho and Thomas.

"Teresa, look!" she exclaimed excitedly, pointing towards the two boys walking towards them anyway. "Minho, Thomas, hey!" Teresa noticed, smiled and began waving manically along with Brenda.

"Hey guys!" Thomas smiled happily, Minho's arm around his waist as they approached the girls. 

"So what're you up to?" Teresa asked them both, beaming at her brother and his boyfriend.

"Oh, we've just been around town on a small date," Thomas replied.

"Cute! That's what we're just about to do!" Brenda said, giving Teresa's hand a happy little squeeze. Teresa nodded brightly as confirmation before she suddenly furrowed her eyebrows and tilted her head, studying Thomas curiously.

"Hey, Tom, what happened to your neck?" she asked, her voice oozing concern.

Brenda already had a clear idea and smiled knowingly once Thomas' face turned red. 

"Probably a bug, right Thomas?" Brenda grinned. "A big ass bug."

Thomas laughed slightly nervously and Minho just smirked.

"No, no, it wasn't the bug's  _ass_ that was big, now was it, Thomas?" Minho said, trying not to laugh as Thomas' face became even redder. Brenda snorted.

"W-.. Well, I'll see you later, sis.. b-bye Brenda!" Thomas stammered before taking hold of Minho's wrist and quickly walking past the two girls. Minho waved behind himself.

"Bye!" Teresa called out before frowning slightly. "Hm.. I'll have to check again with him when we get home, he's walking funny too... limping even."

Brenda bit her lip, trying not to literally cry with laughter at her girlfriend's naiveness.

"C'mon Tessie, let's go to Glader's Restaurant, I'm starving!" she chirped, and so Teresa took her hand yet again so the two could begin their date. 

But if their was one thing Brenda could take from today, it was that Minho definitely didn't hold back with Thomas.

Thomas would be reminded of  _that_ everytime he sat down or tried to walk.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY FUCKING FINISHED.  
> (My English teacher may or may not be proud of my alliteration there, lol)  
> But anyways, I really do apologise for the huge fucking wait for this third chapter, but luckily I do think it's the best chapter!  
> Thank you so much for trailing your eyes over this massive jumble of the alphabet :)

**Author's Note:**

> WOW!  
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!  
> Comments and Kudos literally make my life, and I'll reply to every comment :)
> 
> If you like, you can prompt me in the comments! I usually write Thominho, but if you recommend another ship, and I like it, I'll probably do it!


End file.
